Death By A Demon
by GodzillaGuy92
Summary: You look up into those eyes, and you know that your time left on this earth is about to end. What would being killed by the GMK version of Godzilla be like? Read and find out. Oneshot. Disclaimer: Toho owns Godzilla. My name is not Toho. Get it?


Well, at first this is just something I wrote because I was bored (I have no interest whatsoever in Super Bowl Sunday), and because I was inspired after watching GMK a few times. Then I remembered this short story contest at my school, so I'm submitting this as my entry. Finally, I figured that this would be a nice addition to this site, so here it is. Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Death By A Demon**

By GodzillaGuy

Its body's size is worthy of any legend. At 60 meters, It towers over all else, humans, trees, buildings. Even compared to some structure that is larger, It still seems, in some way, infinitely superior. The skin is a dark, charcoal grey, and has a texture unlike anything seen on this earth; it's uneven and knobbly, with small protrusions sticking out every so often at odd angles.

The legs are short and well-muscled, with bulging calves to carry Its massive body around. On the botton of these legs are very large feet, four wickedly clawed toes splayed out wide so It won't topple over.

The chest is toned as any bodybuilder's, despite the reptilian skin texture. From the top of this chest run two long arms, biceps clearly visible. The ends of the arms are made up of two four-fingered reptilian hands with small fingers, tipped with ivory claws that glisten in sunlight and moonlight alike.

Behind the legs, a long tail runs for what seemed an endless length before tapering to a rounded point for mercilessly battering anything in its opposition. Decorating both its back and tail are five rows of bone-colored dorsal fins with its grey skin filling the middle. The middle row is the largest, miniature spines protruding from the main center, while the two outer rows are only about as big as its fingers. Sprouting from the very top of the chest is a short, thick neck, with the spines mounting the back.

And resting on top of the neck is Its head.

Rounded jaws ringed with razor-sharp fangs the size of cars stick out from the rest of its head. Its features are reminiscent of its dinosaurian ancestors, but also have a certain sort of feline look to them that make them all the more alien.

But then there is most shocking part of this creature, before the legs, the chest, the arms, the tail, the spines, and the teeth.

_Its eyes._

The eyes are the purest shade of white humanly imaginable. They are completely and totally separate from anything else the world has ever seen. The eyes are devoid of any sort of change from this color; there are no veins, irises, or pupils. Emptiness. To look into those fathomless, souless eyes is to lose control of yourself, to be able to do nothing but stare into their interminable depths, hypnotised because you can see your own doom inside them, you know that your time on this planet is about to be cut short.

And then the eyes narrow as they decide how your life is to be extinguished. Its head is thrown back, and every sound of Earth, heaven, and hell is suddenly combined into a deep roar in mockery of everything good and evil. You want to cover your ears, _anything _to block out that noise, but you are still paralyzed by those pitiless eyes.

An electric hum slowly fills your ears, which becomes a buzz after a few seconds. The fins begin to glow brightly, but seemingly from infinite depth, until a sinister blue finally takes form. Then the jaws slowly part, and you see the same blue glowing from the back of its monstrous throat. Then you notice that this evil color is not just coming from it, but the very air surrounding it, small particles of it being sucked into its mouth like a vaccuum. Then, when all of this blue materializing from the air gets pulled into the mouth, the head rears back and is thrust forward.

From its open mouth, death itself blasts forth, that same unearthly shade of blue ringing the sides of a blindingly white core. You watch, frozen, as the beam races at uncalculatable speeds toward you, eager to claim its next victim.

Then it hits you, and you feel all the suffering that mankind has endured in its entire history. Your skin burns, your bones shatter, and your very soul will surely burst from the ordeal.

But the worst part is, it doesn't.

The unimaginable pain rips you apart, but you can still feel it. You are dying the most painful death imaginable, but you still are not dead to escape it all. You want to move, you want to scream, you want to _die_, but you can't. Pain is all that remains.

And then, the pain still gripping you, you feel yourself being pulled toward the bane of all that is good in the world by some great force against your will. And that is when you are hit by a revelation.

You _are_ already dead.

But the pain will last always.

And then you enter the very thing that killed you, and you know that there will be no leaving. Ever.

You are a slave. Along with millions more, exactly like you. And you are forced to exert all of your essence into making others experience what you just have, forevermore. A lowly slave, and nothing more.

And through the unwilling servitude, through the pain, through the suffering, a single word fills your tortured mind. The only appropriate title for your killer, and you hate it, you curse it, and above all, you fear it with all that you are, all you have ever been, and all that you will ever be.

_Godzilla.

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Just click on that purple box down there to tell me! Also, check out my other story I'm working on, Godzilla vs. the Zillas! 


End file.
